


Naked

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Drama & Romance, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Grounder Culture, Introspection, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Her people —Grounders, she heard Clarke speak the word once before — thrived during war and conflict. Bloodshed was never the answer for her. That's why it was best to remain neutral, living in the trading post with her father, being emotionally distant at all costs. Niylah didn't plan for Clarke Griffin — the girl who fell from the verystars.





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie... my heart will forever be Clexa, but I like how the show doesn't force Nilarke to be Clexa's replacement. Niylah completely respects the love Clarke has for Lexa, even after she dies, and is there for whatever Clarke needs. JUST BECAUSE SHE CARES THAT MUCH! It's so sweet and I'm a multishipper so I don't have too many NOTPS to be honest. Anyway, any thoughts/comments would be deeply appreciated! Thank you!

 

017\. Naked

*

Her people — _Grounders_ , she heard Clarke speak the word once before — thrived during war and conflict.

Bloodshed was never the answer for her.

That's why it was best to remain neutral, living in the trading post with her father, being emotionally distant at all costs. Niylah didn't plan for Clarke Griffin — the girl who fell from the very _stars_.

(And she doubted the Commander had either.)

Crevices of light slit through the woolen material draping over Niylah's makeshift window. She feels a light nudging of Clarke's fingertips down her back, over the black tattooed patterning.

"What's it mean?" A hoarse murmur.

Niylah's teeth sinks into her bottom lip, her stomach roiling. She rolls over determinedly, facing the other woman and kissing her, licking in a slow, sure pace into Clarke's groaning mouth.

Her red-tinged hair smells and tastes like dirt. But the hair below Clarke's waist, covering her mound comes off as a pleasant, strong musk of a scent, as Niylah lowers herself between Clarke's bare legs, smiling thinly and licking _deeper_ into her.

_Grounders_ understood the tattoos. And Clarke Griffin is not of her people.

At least, not yet.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
